


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-21 - Spilled Coffee

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is distracted while getting his morning coffee. Radek is not happy about the waste. For Carolyn_Claire's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-21 - Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolyn_claire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carolyn_claire).



> If you don't want your gift posted here, please poke me and I'll take it down.


End file.
